Carta para mi hermano
by Saint Lu
Summary: Ikki es un personaje que aparenta ser fuerte pero la vida ha dado vueltas y entiende que Shun es todo un hombre y ya no necesita mas su proteccion por lo que ahora tendra que buscar su propio camino.


_**Porque hasta los más fuertes tienen sus debilidades.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Esa tarde de otoño mientras la tranquilidad de la tarde se hacia presente, un joven sereno abría la puerta sonriendo mientras su novia lo abrazaba. Todo estaba en su perfecto lugar que hablaba del orden esmerado del chico, una cama pequeña que contrastaba con los matices cálidos de la pared y en el centro aquella pequeña mesa de madera con una carta acompañada de una flor.

El chico se estremeció al reconocer la letra de su hermano y empezó a leer sentado en la cama.

_Querido shun:_

_Lamento que mi ausencia sea tan inesperada pero en este momento necesito pasar tiempo solo para de una vez detenerme a pensar en mí y lo que he hecho de mi vida._

_Se que parecerá extraño el porque tomar una decisión así pero me conoces, sabes lo impulsivo que suelo ser y confió en que entiendas mi abandono._

_Desde niños he cuidado de ti pero las cosas han cambiado por ese factor que se llama tiempo y que siempre odie pues nunca fue lo suficientemente rápido para poder verte o eternamente lento para poder disfrutar mas de ti._

_A veces cuando miraba tu frágil rostro reposar en la almohada mientras tu mente soñaba con aquellos castillos encantados de los cuentos que rogabas que leyera mientras tus ojos se abrían con desesperación, solo pensaba en la manera de tomar fuerza para que nunca me vieras débil aunque había días en los que me preguntaba ¿papa, mamá porque nos han dejado a nuestra suerte?._

_¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me preguntaste si tenía miedo antes de acostarnos? Si, lo tenia tantas veces que mis manos temblaban pero no podía fallarte diciéndote que si y deseaba que alguien me consolara como lo hacia yo contigo, sin embargo, solo podía calmar mi dolor sollozando entre las sabanas y pensando jamás permitiré que esto le pase a Shun._

_Cuantas veces tuve que golpear a nuestros amigos pues tu nobleza prefería ser indiferente hacia un conflicto. Recuerdo la vez en que al jugar al futbol tu pasividad hizo que perdieras el balón y los demás chicos se abalanzaron sobre ti, tú no te movías mientras tu cara empezaba a sangrar liberando dolor al unisonó con tus ojos que se llenaban de lagrimas mostrando tu sufrimiento para que ellos tuvieran compasión, pero la crueldad de un niño no tiene limites por su inmadurez y al verlos sobre de ti decidí hacer lo mismo con mis manos ardiendo, que pagaran por lo que habían hecho con las mismas lagrimas y sangre que brotaron de tu cuerpo._

_Tu gran corazón detuvo mi puño antes de acabar con ellos que tanto te habían lastimado y entendí la maravillosa persona que eres porque a pesar del dolor preferías la tranquilidad._

_Vagos recuerdos tengo de mi madre, pero si mantengo la imagen de su mano acariciando el vientre mientras me decía"Ikki ya no estarás solo, tendrás un hermanito" para después ir todas las mañanas a platicarle a su pancita; pasados los meses nuestra madre te sostenía en los brazos y fue cuando vi tus ojos verdes destellantes que me llamaron tanto la atención, tome suavemente tu manita que se enredaba en la mía con tus diminutos dedos y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en mi._

_Ahora con esa apariencia tan varonil y tu firmeza me cuesta trabajo creer que eres esa persona tan delicada que tenia que proteger .Te miro a lado de June y sonríes tal como lo hacías conmigo y aunque quisiera recuperar el tiempo me he dado cuenta que ya no necesitas mas de mi protección._

_¿Ahora que será de mí, a quien protegeré, quién me necesitara? Estas preguntas están presentes cada vez mas esperando ser contestadas, sinceramente nunca me plantee el día en que los dos tuviéramos que tomar caminos distintos aunque si sabia lo que quería que era envejecer a lado tuyo y de Esmeralda, las dos personas que realmente me importaban._

_Pero ahora ya no esta ella y tu´ pasas tu tiempo viviendo tu camino, ¿Qué sentido tiene la mía entonces? Eso es lo que quiero saber ahora._

_No te preocupes hermano no hare nada que te lastime, pero estos días que me alejo son para darle un nuevo sentido a todo, por primera vez dejarme de ocupar de ti y empezar vivir para que conozcas una parte de mi que ni siquiera yo conozco._

_Regresare con una sonrisa y mi apoyo para ti en algún tiempo, siempre estarás en mi corazón y lo que vivas yo también lo viviré..._

_Atentamente:_

_Ikki._

Al terminar de leer la carta, las lágrimas inundaron al caballero mientras miraba el retrato de su hermano que lo había dejado.

—Ikki...—susurro suavemente tanto su acompañante se acercaba la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa Shun, necesitas algo?—pregunto June extrañada.

— ¿Podrías abrazarme? Ahora me siento vacío—quebrantado termino Shun.

_**Fin**_

_**Melpomene, te prometí este fic debido a tus grandes atenciones conmigo...Además que la idea principal era que aunque tengamos vidas distintas, los hermanos siempre estarán con nosotros.**_

_**Y si alguien me presto un poco de su tiempo estoy muy agradecida y abierta a las opiniones diversas,de corazón suerte.**_


End file.
